Blood Magic (ESS)
Blood Magic, also known as Sanguine Magic, is a long-lost Powerful and Forbidden Category of Dark Magic in the The Emerald Serpent Series. History Methods of Learning *'From Demons' - Blood Magic was originally taught by Demons, usually at great cost to early Practitioners, Demons usually required to be able to become a part of the person (therefore control them) after an amount of time or to kill the Human whom will be sent to Hell after so much time of the deal has passed. *'From Blood Magic Grimoire and Tomes' - Despite being mostly erased, some documents of Blood Magic survived their Purge, however they are very rare and hard to find. Blood Magic Abilities *'Blood Magic' - A long lost Art that was taught by Demons and touches on the Necromantic Art of Necromancy, Blood Magic is the use of Blood to increase one's power or to control another person - Blood Magic is considered a messy combination of the Unforgivable Curses, Blood Mages and Wizards sacrifice life energy from shedding blood for more power, over their own health and safety. Blood Magic is also "instinctual" controlled Magic, it is a wordless kind of Magic, so ancient that words never existed at the time of its creation. **'Bloodlust' - The second level of Blood Magic, Blood magic consumes less life energy, allowing the Mage to cast spells with greater frequency and more powerfully. *'Grave Robber' - The Blood Mage consumes the residual life force from nearby enemy corpses to regain health. **'One Foot In' - An enhancement of Grave Robber; Grave Robber now drains a small amount of life energy for from living enemies as well, using that energy to heal the Mage. Creatures without blood, like Zombies or Ghosts, are immune. *'Sacrifice' - Truly one of the Darkest of Blood Magic Abilities, second only to Blood Slave and Blood Spatter. Sacrifice allows the Blood Mage to suck the life force from an ally to regain their health and heal wounds. **'Grim Sacrifice' - An evil and usually unused enhancement of Sacrifice; Grim Sacrifice allows the Mage to now gain more health than the ally loses. If the spell causes the ally to die the Blood Mage gains even more health. *'Hemorrhage' - This spell corrupts the blood of all foes in the targeted area, inflicting damage to life energy and magic energy over a short duration without regard for enemy armour or damage resistance. Creatures without blood, like Zombies or Ghosts, are immune. **'Paralyzing Hemorrhage' - A develop enhancement to Hemorrhage; Hemorrhage now inflicts more damage and immobilizes some enemies. *'Blood Slave' - The most darkest of the Blood Magic Dark Arts and comparable to all three of the Unforgivable Curses; Blood Slave controls the blood, mind and neural interface of an individual while trapping them in their subconscious while in constant agony, when their usefulness ends the controller can "snap the puppet's strings" and therefore effectively kill them. Creatures without blood, like Zombies or Ghosts, are immune. **'Blood Spatter' - A more destructive version of Blood Slave; when a Blood Slave dies and the Blood Mage in question wills it, it explodes in a shower of gore that causes an agonising death to the Blood Slave and damages all nearby enemies, as though the Blood Slave's blood and gore were acid or poison. Creatures without blood, like Zombies or Ghosts, are immune. Practitioners *Vega Black Trivia Category:Dark Magic Category:Forgotten Magic Arts